Take me home
by Sousaphone
Summary: Emily comes to Mystic Falls to meet up with an 'old friend'. smut.


A criminal minds/vampire dairies crossover.  
>One off EmilyDamon fic.  
>M-rated<br>My first vamp dairies fic.

Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think.  
>reviews are the best views ;)<p>

x

disclaimer: I own nothing.

. . .

He spotted the woman with the long dark hair sitting at the bar, nursing what he assumed to be a very strong drink. From where he stood, just entering the room in the middle of the day, Damon could tell she was tense. But then, he wasn't exactly having the best day ever. Stupid Elena had gone back to stupid Stephan. Again.

His hands fisted before he walked over to her. His feet making very little noise on the hardwood floor despite the anger.

When he got to her, he leant down, brushing his lips against her ear, he whispered, "what are you doing here Emily?"

She didn't turn, though tingles ran down her spine. She gave herself credit for that. She suspected not many a _person_ would give Damon that response. Taking her precious time, she slid the rest of her bourbon down her throat before she turned to him. He was standing incredibly close, and from where she sat, she had to bend her neck far back to look him in the eye. They were so dark, so filled with anger.

"How are you Damon?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. Something was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. She was certainly confident, not flinching, not breaking eye contact.

His smile was slightly creepy, wide and only last a few moments. "Fan-tastic."

"Good to hear," she smiled back before turning back to the bar to signal the barman from a top up.

Damon slid onto the stool next to her and ordered himself a drink. He turned to her and studied her. Something was definitely different. Her hair was the same, long, black and perfect to grasp between his fingertips to rip her head back. Her eyes were still dark, mysterious, and her lips were painted a perfect blood red. At the thought of her blood, he felt his whole body tighten, his fingers wrapping tightly around the beer bottle in his hand. It wasn't an action Emily missed.

She brushed her fingertips over his stiff knuckles. Dam profilers, never missed anything. "What's wrong Damon?" she asked, though the smile in her dark eyes suggested she knew just what he was thinking about.

His eyes narrowed again. He snaked a hand up to cup her neck, perhaps gripped it a little too tightly, her breath hitched. She could see the murder in his eyes. Though it didn't exactly surprise her. He'd looked at her the same way before. It was a strange mix of wanting to kill you, wanting to kiss you, wanting to hold you tight, wanting to bang you against the wall and wanting to ravage you. It wasn't a mixture of feelings Emily would ever truly get used to. She could feel her pupils dilate as desire rushed through her.

"Take me home Damon," she managed to murmur.

.

He pushed her through the door then straight against the side of the staircase at a speed that had her head twirling. The wood panels on the wall dug into her back and had her trying to arch away from it, but Damon just pushed her back harder.

Soon she was disrobed of her clothing, stripped down to just her lacy undergarments that felt good against Damon's now unclothed chest. Her heart was pounding. Damon cupped her bum and pulled her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her bare skin was white as snow, yet not half as cold. She was so warm under his touch.

Their lips were caught together in a battle. Emily ran her hands up over Damon's muscular back, his taunt muscles, then dug her fingers into his shoulders as he nipped into her bottom lip. His face had changed, gone homicidally dark. But Emily didn't mind. His mouth trailed down her neck, finding her pulse, then, opening his mouth wide, he bit in.

She trembled against him with the sharp pain. A loud groan escaped her throat. As his teeth dug into the soft flesh of her neck, her nails drew blood from his shoulders. There was something about the anguish that had her filled with longing.

Blood trickled down her neck, down the top of her breast, to drip down her cleavage and down her defined stomach.

"Damon!"

Both their heads whipped around to see a woman she long brown hair, straight, standing in the doorway. Her face registered shock, but not at the vampirism, rather at the act of it.

Damon moaned.

"Elena. What," – he spat the word – "are you doing here?"

Emily's eyes widened slightly, so this was Elena.

When he turned to look at the girl in the doorway, Emily moaned slightly, tightening her thighs' grip around him.

"Damon!" she repeated in the same tone, yet not quite as loud.

"What?" he moaned.

She widened her innocent eyes and nudged her head towards Emily, still wrapped around Damon with blood dripping down between her black lace.

"What?" Damon repeated. He looked back to Emily, trailed her eyes down her. He thought she looked sexy. His smile returned, devious.

This time it was Emily that moaned.

Damon didn't bother to turn away from her. "Go away Elena."

Then he was sucking at Emily's neck again. Her taste was addictive, poison, which had his mind going wild. He could have enough. He dug his teeth in again and she pushed away from him against the wall.

She moaned his name.

Neither of them would've noticed if Elena had stayed or not.

Before Emily could think she had no covering left, her lacy underwear flung to the other side of the giant room. He pushed her back hard, squishing her between himself and the wall. Her breasts were crushed by his strong chest.

Removing her hands from their place on his shoulders, she tugged at his jeans. He shifted only slightly, and they were gone. He had her back up against the wall. She didn't even have time to suck in a breath.

He took her with anger and passion. Their wasn't any love, just heat, and maybe that was how he liked it.

.

"How did we end up up _here_?" Emily asked.

They were tangled together, messed up in the sheets. Emily lay across Damon, her chin propped up on his chest to look him in the eyes. They had returned to their usual, fairytale blue sometime over the night, and they looked down at her with softness.

That was one of the things about Damon. Sometimes, he could be near evil, but others, others he could be just like that, absolutely sweet and loving.

"I believe I carried up you here. Lay off the sweets, won't you?"

She gave his chest a thumb, yet he showed no reaction.

"Dam vampires."

"Hmmm…" he murmured, running a hand over her cheek, fingertips lightly grazing where he'd bit her. It had almost healed. She touched it with her own fingertips, surprised not to find it raw. Their hands grasped together. Emily brought them to her lips to kiss Damon's rough hand.

"It should be gone soon," he told her.

Emily crawled up over him, her breasts hanging, grabbing his attention. She looked deep down into his eyes, bringing herself up to straddle him. "I could deal with a few scars."

. . .

Hope you enjoyed.

x


End file.
